This invention relates to apparatus for positioning switches in longitudinal alignment for adjustable spacing as when sensing the positioning of a magnetic field such as illustrated in the Robotic Control Apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,503.
Heretofore difficulties have been presented in holding down and positively positioning a plurality of spaced switches in longitudinal adjustable positions. Switching apparatus as contemplated herein utilizes a channel or groove forming a rail for carrying the switches for longitudinal adjustment. By fastening the rail with spaced screws with the legs or flanges extending downwardly toward the cylinder to confine the switches, adjustment may be achieved through loosening the screws. Such a construction has resulted in the switches becoming loose when the device is in operation causing faulty operation.
The clamping apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,933 solves many of the problems inherent in the switching described, but has the disadvantage of breakage due to fatigue incurred by the locking bracket which holds the switches down.
Another effort to solve the above problem is illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/951,761 entitled APPARATUS FOR ADJUSTABLY POSITIONING SWITCHES, filed Sep. 28, 1992.
Efforts to provide proper positioning apparatus further include the use of a threaded post wedging tapered sides of a switch into engagement with complementary sides of a groove. Such devices position the post in offset relation so that a space entirely separates the switch from the groove as described in greater detail below.
The apparatus of the invention is also useful in other applications where it is desired to positively adjustably position a plurality of longitudinal spaced elements.